A Guy In White
by kewliobeans
Summary: What does it mean to be a Guy In White? A member of the GIW reflects.   I have decided to continue this as a multi-chapter fic. WARNING: THIS STORY IS VIOLENT AND MAY NOT BE SUITED FOR SOME READERS. THERE ARE SEMI-GRAPHIC SCENES. Now complete!
1. A Guy In White

**A/N: This is just a little idea that popped into my head a few days ago. I'm not sure if I should continue this or leave it as a oneshot. What do you guys think?**

A Guy In White

What does it mean to be a Guy In White?

It means you hunt ghosts.

It means outside of ghost-hunting, you have no life.

It means you give up everything.

When I joined the GIW, I didn't think about what it really meant.

I was a stupid kid, looking for an adventure.

Well, I got an adventure all right, but I got it in exchange for everything I loved.

I would leave, but where would I go?

Who would I go to?

They took everyone and everything away from me.

So, I keep fighting ghosts, I keep risking my life.

After all, I've got nothing to lose.

And, after all this misery, dying would be a relief.


	2. Loss

**A/N: I won't be able to update very fast as I will have limited computer access due to my crazy mother rearranging the room our computer is in several times a week. Why can't I have a normal family?**

A Guy In White-Chapter 2

When I joined GIW, I didn't know what it would mean.

I was a stupid kid, I joined because I thought it'd be cool.

My parents wanted me to go to college, me being rebellious wanted to do anything but.

When I came across the GIW, they offered me the chance of a lifetime.

I live the superhero life and tell my parents I work for an organization involving science.

It was true enough.

Once I joined, I couldn't back out.

I signed contract upon contract, without reading them, making me stay for years.

Every time I stepped out of line they'd threaten a family member.

I've lost both my parents and my little sister to them.

To most the GIW just look idiotic.

But, I know better.

They're deadly.


	3. Broken Promises

**A/N: The next chapter! I'm not sure how long this will be. I guess I'll keep doing it until I get bored with it.**

A Guy In White- Chapter 3

When I first joined the GIW, I was promised a lot of things.

I was promised a shiny company car, a big, fancy gun, and heroic pride.

Instead, I got my own car destroyed, a big fancy gun that I used to kill people.

And, I got weeks where I couldn't sleep because the guilt was eating me up inside.

The guilt consumed me, devouring any personality I had.

Those I killed haunted me each night, with their tortured screams and gaunt faces.

After a while, I became cold. I made myself numb.

It was the only way I could survive.

I just couldn't deal with the agony.

I was promised money and luxury and pride.

In return, I promised them loyalty.

I guess no one got what they wanted.


	4. Death Times Seven

**A/N: The updates for this story will be really irregular. Sometimes, I may post three chapters a day, sometimes I won't post a chapter for a week. It all depends.**

A Guy In White-Chapter 4

I wish I go back to the way things were before.

I had two loving (if a little clueless) parents.

I had an innocent and adorable (if a bit annoying) little sister with flowing, white-blond hair.

If I could just touch one of Annah's wispy curls one more time I'd be happy.

I had three loyal (if slightly psychotic) best friends.

Nate, Joss, and Gordon. We did everything together.

Pulling pranks, chasing girls, breaking rules, from seventh grade until high school graduation.

Until, they took them away from me.

And, then, there was Carla.

Oh, Carla.

My girlfriend.

I've never met a girl like her before. A girl so…

So perfect. So outspoken, bold.

The day I met her she told me I was a player and punched me when I tried to hit on her.

Two weeks later we started dating.

We were going to get married.

Two days before the wedding, I abandoned a mission to help with the ceremony.

That night I found my Carla.

She was lying on our bed, eyes closed, flesh cold.

She was in her wedding dress.

The dress that was once to pure and white was now soaked with red.

Written in black ink on her veil was: "Enjoy your weekend."

I can't remember what came next.

Except for pain.

I wish I could forget that.

I wish I could forget the sight of my dead loved ones.

The sight of Carla, in her wedding dress covered in blood.

The sight of Annah, dangling from a noose attached to her swing set.

The sight of my parents, dead by poison, at the kitchen table, smiles still etched on their faces.

The sight of my best friends, their mangled bodies left in my car.

These sights torment me every day, every night.

I wish I could just die.

At least, I'd forget these things.

Even if I went to Hell, it wouldn't matter.

I'm already in Hell.


	5. Maybe

**A/N: This chapter will be VERY short. Hopefully, I'll be able to update another chapter today.**

A Guy In White-Chapter 5

I'm usually pretty good at catching ghosts.

But, that Phantom kid…

He's a tough one.

I try and I try and all I get is failure.

I just can't do it.

I can't kill him.

So yeah, maybe my resolve falters around Phantom.

Maybe, that's because it hits close to home.

Maybe, because he reminds me a little too much of Nate.


	6. Move On

**A/N: The reason I haven't been updating is because I just got back from a five day trip to a place with lousy Internet service. I hope you like this chapter! I will be starting two new fics soon and adding a bonus chapter to one of my completed fics so keep your eye out for those.**

A Guy In White-Chapter 6

What I wouldn't give to rewind.

To go back.

Back to before all this happened.

Before the pain and loss and broken hearts.

Before, when the only violence I saw was in movies.

But, as much as I'd like to, I can't.

I can't travel through time.

I guess I just have to move on.

Or try to, at least.


	7. Quit

**A/N: will not let me save any documents into my document manager, so I can't update. I will try to get this to you as soon as possible, but that is why there is a delay in the update.**

A Guy In White-Chapter 7

I'm going to quit.

I need to move on.

I need to stop focusing so much on what I've lost and think about what I can have.

Of course, being reminded of it every day when I walk into this building isn't helping.

That's why I've decided to quit.

I'm sure there'll be consequences.

When you're dealing with the Guys In White, there always are.

But, I have to focus on the positive.

Look forward.

After all, what do I have left to lose?


	8. Words

**A/N: I can upload chapters again! Unfortunately, now I can't reply to reviews. :( Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own anything.**

A Guy In White-Chapter 8

I take a deep breathe.

I'll need as much courage and luck as possible for what I am about to do.

I'm about to make history.

Not a single person in GIW history has quit.

Probably for fear of punishment.

But, I'm not scared.

After all, what can they take from me that they haven't already?

I need to do this.

I'm about to change my whole life with two words.

I'm about to quit.

I'm risking my life for my freedom.

And for vengeance.

And to have my life back.

I muster up the courage and walk right up to my boss.

Then, I utter the two words that will change my life forever.

"I quit."


	9. Bracing Myself

**A/N: Just a short little update!**

A Guy In White-Chapter 9

"What do you mean quit?" My boss whispers, dangerously.

"I, um, I mean- I mean I'm done." I stammer out.

"Done with what exactly?" He says, his voice low and controlled.

A vicious smile is playing across his face.

He looks like a viper, ready to strike.

I'm about ready to give up and just say never mind.

To just run away like a scared little boy.

But, something stops me.

I realize I have to do this.

If I can't do it for myself I'll have to do it for Annah.

And for Carla.

And my parents and Joss, Nate, and Gordon.

Thinking of them gives me the strength I need to carry out my plan.

I take a deep breath.

"I'm done with you."

"I'm done with the GIW."

"I'm done with loss and pain and guilt, and everything you put me through."

"I quit."

The look on my boss's face is one of pure anger and shock.

I can see the rage in his eyes.

He draws his gun.

I look away, bracing myself for horrific pain.

Bracing myself for death.


	10. Fleeing the Scene

**A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates, stupid finals. But, school's out now, so I can update a whole lot more! **

A Guy In White

Chapter 10

My boss strikes me hard across the side of my face.

I stagger back, and then whip myself around.

Running, faster and faster.

My co-workers are shooting at me. Shrapnel flies everywhere.

I flee the building, like a fugitive.

Jumping into my car I press hard on the gas, not caring about the speed limit.

This is it.

This is the first day of the rest of my life.

I'm finally free.

I glance back at the men in white suits shooting at me.

Well, almost free, anyways.


	11. Leaving

A Guy In White

Chapter 11

I through things into my suitacase haphaxardly.

I'm getting out of here.

I'm leaving behind this town overrun with bad memories.

I'm free.

It doesn't matter where I go now.

I won't have to deal with the GIW breathing down my neck the whole time.

I can do whatever I please.

I can be happy if I want.

That's something I haven't gotten to


	12. Memories, the Epilogue

A Guy In White

Epilogue

Here I sit, pictures strewn across the floor.

There's Annah, showing off a toothy grin at her fifth, and last, birthday party.

And Carla kissing my cheek that one time we went to the beach.

Me, Nathan, Joss, and Gordan playing rugby in the backyard.

My parents holding a new-born, little me.

I wipe the tears from my eyes.

It's been years since I've seen them.

But, the pain is still there when I think of the cruel way they were stolen from my grasp.

Though, the pain has dulled as the years go on.

It's excruciating, still.

Just easier to bear, with the thought that no one will hurt me or anyone I love again.

For I left the GIW behind.

I looked to the future.

And now, I have found solace.

She's no Carla, but I've found someone.

It doesn't feel like betrayal, I think Carla might approve.

I love her.

It's not the burning passionate perfection Carla and I had, but it's still love.

It still feels _right_.

I have found happiness in a simple life.

Now all I have to do is let it go.

Because even though I'm free from the hands of the GIW,

I'm not free from the memories.

But I can deal with that.

As long as that's all they are.

Memories.


End file.
